Potwory i ludzie
by sweetnikus
Summary: Tym razem świat współczesny, chociaż nadal istnieją tutaj magowie i Awatar, jednak przez bunty kilkaset lat temu każdy mag uważany jest za dziwadło.Każdy z naszych bohaterów uważa, że jest sam na tym świecie- na świecie w którym magowie to potwory.


**_Kolejna historia na moim koncie... Tak, nie kończą mi się pomysły._**

**_Tym razem świat współczesny, chociaż nadal istnieją tutaj magowie i Awatar, jednak przez bunty kilkaset lat temu każdy mag uważany jest za dziwadło i zostaje poniżony przez zwykłych ludzi. Azula, która jest księżniczką Narodu Ognia nie zdradza nikomu w jakim kraju sprawuje władzę. Każdy z naszych bohaterów uważa, że jest sam na tym świecie- na świecie, w którym magowie to potwory._**

**_Wiek bohaterów:_**

**_Aang:16_**

**_Katara:16_**

**_Sokka:17_**

**_Toph:16_**

**_Suki:16_**

**_Azula:16_**

**_Zuko:17_**

**_Cała historia pisana z punktu widzenia Katary._**

**_Uwaga: Avatar nie należy do mnie. Zawdzięczamy mu Mike'owi i Bryan'owi_**

* * *

><p>Liceum, pierwsza klasa. Wiosna.<p>

„Dzień taki jak zwykle"- westchnęła ze smutkiem Katara opierając się o szafkę. Dlaczego tu nigdy się nic nie dzieje? Bez przerwy nauka, sprawdziany i zadania. Ale do czego przydadzą się nam one w dorosłym życiu, które nastąpi już niebawem? Szkoła jest tak samo głupia, jak jej dyrektor i nauczyciele.

-Siostra, odwieźć cię do domu?- zapytał Sokka podchodząc do niej.

Dziewczyna wydobyła z siebie tylko cichy pomruk. Szybko schowała książki, wyjęła kurtkę z szafki oraz torbę i poszła za bratem. Sokka był bardzo dumny z auta, które sprezentował mu niedawno Hakoda dlatego co róż proponował przyjaciołom darmową podwózkę aby pochwalić się elektroniką, którą naszpikowane było auto. W sumie nie było nadzwyczajne. Typowa terenówka ale chłopak widział w nim coś więcej. Obdarzał ten sprzęt uczuciem, którego nie była w stanie pojąć. Nie kochał go, to było pewne. Nie można zakochać się w aucie. Ale zachowywał się, jakby ono było najważniejsze w jego życiu.

-Proszę- otworzył przed nią ciemnozielone drzwi i szybko przebiegł na drugą stronę, aby wsiąść samemu.

-Sokka to nie jest żadna limuzyna, tylko jakieś stare auto kupione po znajomości od wujka- jęknęła Katara siadając na siedzeniu. Po chwili drzwi głośno trzasnęły. Tak, trzeba być silnym aby je zamknąć. Po dobroci nie chcą i trzeba porządnie trzasnąć.

-Pomimo wszystko, jak nazywasz to auto „złomem" jest to mój pierwszy samochód i nie jest tak straszny, jak się wydaje.- odparł z entuzjazmem w głosie i przekręcił kluczyk. Silnik zaryczał i zgasł. I tak jeszcze po kila razy. Po paru minutach dziewczyna zaczęła się niecierpliwić i powoli kierowała rękę w stronę pasów.

-Chyba szybciej wrócę do domu pieszo- zasugerowała.

-Nie! Chwilę- poprosił jej brat i powoli przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce.- Proszę- szepnął- Mój kochany, dla Sokki.

Auto zapaliło, a Katara przewróciła oczami. Sokka zaczyna zachowywać się jakby ten samochód był jego dziewczyną. Albo gorzej- żoną.

Zadziwiająco szybko wrócili do domu. Sądząc po stanie terenówki jechaliby o wiele dłużej. Co jak co, ale tego dnia Sokka zrobił na swojej siostrze wrażenie. Obawiała się bowiem, że raczej nie wróci dzisiaj do domu.

Katara szybko rozpięła pasy i wyskoczyła z auta.

-Dzięki- rzuciła szybko i pobiegła do domu. Jaka ulga! Mogła dotykać stopami ziemi i nie czuła już tego kołatania silnika, nie kołysało ją na boki! Tak!

Wbiegając do pokoju gościnnego rzuciła niedbale torbę, która powędrowała w kąt. Natomiast Katara udała się do lodówki. Była strasznie głodna! Oczywiście, jak zwykle ojciec zostawił na stole kartkę z informacją, że wróci bardzo późno i jeżeli rodzeństwo chce coś sobie zamówić, zostawia pieniądze. Szesnastolatka znała tekst notatki na pamięć. Nie po raz pierwszy działo się coś takiego. Zerknęła lekko na kartkę i wyrzuciła ją do kosza chowając pieniądze.

-Co zamawiamy?- zapytała brata, który w końcu uwikłał się z zamykaniem samochodu.

-Nie wiem…A może pójdziemy do baru?- zaproponował rozsiadając się wygodnie na kanapie. Sięgnął po pilota i zaczął przełączać kanały.

-Jak chcesz- wzruszyła ramionami. Był piątek, więc nie musiała wcześnie wracać do domu. W ogóle kogo by to obchodziło? Ani ona, ani Sokka nie obchodzą Hakody więc mogli robić co chcą. Nawet najgłupsze rzeczy. Zawsze ich ojciec zachowywał się, jakby nigdy nie się nie stało.. Tłumaczył to tak: „Każdy młody człowiek ma prawo popełniać błędy. Ja pozwalam moim dzieciom na nich się uczyć"

-Nie pojadę tym czymś- zaprotestowała i założyła ręce stojąc obok terenówki brata.

-Wolisz iść na pieszo? Nie jesteśmy tak bogaci, aby jeździć wszędzie taksówką- odparł.

-Wiem i dlatego uważam, że powinniśmy pójść na nogach. Autem będziemy jeździć do szkoły i w nadzwyczajnych sytuacjach do miasta.- wyjaśniła i pociągnęła go za rękę. Sokka w ogóle nie ukazywał sprzeciwu- wręcz przeciwnie. Dziarsko podążał obok siostry rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Dawno nie czuł że ma rodzinę.

W kilka minut zjedliśmy całą pizzę. Teraz siedzieliśmy wygodnie oparci o krzesła i rozmawialiśmy jak najlepsi przyjaciele, co niezbyt często się działo. Zaczęłam się śmiać z kolejnego żartu Sokki. Był mistrzem dowcipów, chociaż większość z nich była naprawdę kiepska ale opowiadał je z takim wyrazem twarzy i tak zabawnym tonem że nie sposób było się nie roześmiać.

Nagle obok naszego stolika przeszedł wysoki brunet. Odwróciłam głowę w bok, aby go zobaczyć lecz zamiast tego poczułam zapach jedzenia unoszący się z kuchni restauracji. Nieznajomy szybko znalazł się przy wyjściu i otworzył drzwi mocno je popychając. Zamarłam kiedy odwrócił się w moją stronę i spojrzał na mnie. Poczułam że robi mi się gorąco i moja twarz zaczyna barwić się na czerwono. Chciałam uciec wzrokiem, odwrócić głowę, ale coś mnie powstrzymywało. Jego oczy… tak wyraźne. Miałam wrażenie że potrafi odczytać każdą moją myśl. Chociaż stał dosyć daleko wydawało się jakby był tuż obok mnie.

Nim zdążyłam zrozumieć o co chodzi, jego już nie było. Usłyszałam tylko trzask drzwi.

-Słuchasz mnie?- Sokka machnął mi ręką przed oczami. W końcu zwróciłam na niego uwagę.

-Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się- odparłam i schyliłam głowę kryjąc rumieńce. Postanowiłam dokończyć szybko koktajl i wrócić do domu. Może spotkam go jeszcze po drodze?

Wróciliśmy do domu zdyszani. Przez całą drogę zmuszałam mojego brata do biegu. Tak bardzo chciałam jeszcze raz ujrzeć te oczy… Byłam zawiedziona. Marzenia znów zaślepiły rzeczywistość. To moje przekleństwo. Marzę o czymś i ten wyimaginowany świat chcę wsadzić do prawdziwego życia i chociaż wiem, że to z pewnością się nie uda to rozczarowanie nadal bardzo boli.

-Co cię napadło?- zapytał Sokka gdy w końcu zdołał opanować oddech.

-Przyda ci się trochę ćwiczeń- odparłam opryskliwie i ruszyłam do pokoju. Dziwny chłopak. Dziwne spojrzenie. Dziwna sytuacja.

Zaraz… a może to ja jestem dziwna? Normalna dziewczyna nie myśli o chłopaku którego przez przypadek zobaczyła w pizzerii. Normalna od razu podchodzi i prosi o numer. Tak, ale ja nie jestem normalna! Nie jestem taka jak wszyscy!

Jestem dziwna, tak jak moje myśli.

Ja… ja jestem magiem wody.


End file.
